


Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Abused and raped, Harry's never had a good life.  When he's dumped in a dark alley, and left for dead; a stranger offers him help.  Believing him safe, Harry warms to the stranger, only to realise too late that he's been conned.  Now, Turned against his will, and back in the same position as he started: Only one will be able to help him rise from the dark.  Vamp!Harry, Post!GoF.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**SUMMARY** : Abused and raped, Harry's never had a good life. When he's dumped in an dark alley and left for dead; a stranger offers him help. Believing him safe, Harry warms to the stranger; only to find out too late that he's been conned. Now, turned against his will, and back in the same position as he started: only one will be able to help him rise from the dark.  
 **RATING** : PG  
 **NOTES** : This is a dark fic. For the element I'm trying to achieve, I have to make sure Harry has a shit life, and so, everything happens to him. If you don't like it, there have been warnings, so you have no reason to complain. However, if there is something that you must complain about, send me an e-mail at silvershadowwolf24@gmail.com.

Also, this is a Harry/Severus fic. Vamp!Harry, Vamp!Severus, Post!GoF.

~~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~~

The darkness... Everywhere. It was closing in on him, and he has no way of escaping. His sreams where blanketed by the dark; no one could hear him.

Fruitless wishing, hoping. No one would come, no one knew, no one cared. 

He was a beast, an animal; a creature, no, a monster, that only deserved to be locked up. But the darkness. So... Terrifying, so... Foreboding.

Wishing for an escape, but none forth coming. Crying, and crying out. But no one hearing.

Chains, trapping him, holding him. Clutching him in the grasp of cold steel, never forgiving. Forever in chains. No escape, even death is taken away, for he couldn't die. Not while within his prison of darkness, where only one comes to him, and far from a saviour.

The 'Stranger'. The one that had saved him. Or so he had thought.

The stranger went by many names. But he knew. He knew what the stranger really was. The creature. The monster, the very same that had turned himself. The very same that insisted that it was he that was the monster, the freak. 

And he was. Of course he was. He had always been a freak, and he shall always remain a freak.

But oh, how he wished for anything, someone, to save him from his nightmare.

But no one would come, no one knew, no one cared.

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Not Everything In Life Is Fair

** Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli **   
By silvershadowwolf24

__**WARNINGS** : Non-con (rape), one bad word, Alternate universe  
 **RATING** : MV  
 **PAIRING** : Vernon/Petunia (Blink and you'll miss it.); Harry/Vernon  
 **GENRE** : Angst/Tragedy, AU, general  
 **NOTES** : In this chapter, there is rape, as it says up there ^^. If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t be reading this story. I have added rape to this story because I see it as a way for some to overcome other feelings, and it will help our favourite characters come together. So please, don’t sue, and if you have any questions, comments, flames, etc, that you wouldn’t like to write in a review, feel free to contact me on silvershadowwolf24@gmail.com. I do accept flames.   
**DISCLAIMER** : >insert standard disclaimer note here<

_**NOTES #2** : Ok, yes I realise I'm confusing people. Yes, I am CC009Wolf as well. I am moving all of my stories from CC009Wolf to this one. Bear with me, and be pleased that I am updated this once I finish moving this story here._

_~Wolf_

~~~~~~~~~~.:&:.~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter wept helplessly. He couldn’t help it, and right now, he was in too much pain to even try and stop. The Boy-Who-Lived was in his ‘bedroom’, a.k.a, the cupboard. And, he had just been beaten. Quite severely. All he had done was accidentally drop a plate he had been washing because his hands were slippery, and his hand had been hurting badly from a previous beating.

But of course, the plate had smashed all over the kitchen floor, and his _Uncle_ had lugged his massive bulk into the kitchen had that very moment. Well, he had been yelled at by his Uncle, scolded at by his Aunt, laughed at by his cousin, and then taken upstairs and beaten terribly. Today’s weapon: the belt.

Some may think that the belt isn’t that good a weapon, try having it with your hands tied in front of you, a gag in your mouth, your legs being crushed under said Uncle, and absolutely no clothes on. Harry thought he had gotten away relatively well. Nothing serious had happened. Except, of course, a lot of blood lost, deep gashes, a suspected concussion, and perhaps a broken rib, or two.

Harry’s life hadn’t always been that bad. Perhaps it was Voldemort’s influence. After all, the psychopath had come back not a month before. Then he had been carted back off to the Dursley’s. Maybe his magic was influencing his relatives in some horrible way. However, Harry doubted that was the case, after all, why have your ultimate enemy, the one that always thwarted your plans and got in the way, and the only one stopping you from taking over the wizarding world, beaten by his relatives, when you could simply come and dispose of him quickly?

Either way, Harry doubted it. He lent back slightly against the wall, grimacing at the sharp pain in his chest, and gave a short sigh, not wanting to upset his injuries too much. There wasn’t much he could do. His wand, books, trunk, everything, was locked in the second bedroom, as was Hedwig, and he really hoped she was getting fed. He couldn’t use magic, or he would be expelled from Hogwarts, and he’d do anything _not_ to be expelled from said school.

All he could do was sit, and bear it, and hope someone would check up on him soon. Harry doubted that, too.

Dumbledore must be really stupid or something, Harry had decided, because surely, _surely_ , he had noticed his Gryffindor’s Golden Boy’s horrid living styles? Harry almost knew the Headmaster did, because how else would Dumbledore have known that Harry lived in the cupboard when he received his first letter?

A creak on the stairs above him interrupted Harry’s musings. The person was slowly going down the stairs, indicating to Harry that whoever it was didn’t want to be found out by the rest of them. It was rather late, eleven or twelve at night, Dudley probably coming down to eat something else, but the chilling thought of Vernon made him freeze.

Silence reigned for a moment, then the lock of the cupboard creaked slightly as it was unlocked. Harry made a sharp intake of breath, and shut his eyes tightly. His heart thudded in his chest, and he knew who it was. Mainly because Dudley wouldn’t open his cupboard at that time of night.

“You better keep your mouth shut, boy.”

Harry gulped. His Uncle had decided to bestow his presence upon his nephew. Harry wanted to pull, to fight back, but couldn’t, for a few reasons. Mainly the fact the he was in severe pain, others were things like his Uncle would hurt him even more than what he already would.

Vernon had pushed his way into the small cupboard, a feat Harry had to wonder at despite the circumstances. Harry was trembling, but he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Before anything else could be said, Vernon gripped Harry’s neck tightly, and pulled him forward slightly, his beady eyes glaring hatefully at Harry as said boy let out a whimper in pain. 

“Shut up,” he hissed. “You deserve everything you get, and you get punishment for destroying things Petunia and I have allowed you to use.”

Still holding Harry’s neck in one hand, Vernon used the other to undo his own pyjama pants, and take them off. Harry hadn’t had the strength to climb into his own earlier on. Now shaking in terror, and with his eyes closed, Harry felt Vernon pushed him roughly down, and then climb on top of him.

Harry wanted to scream, but didn’t allow himself to, as Vernon removed his hand. Mainly because his Uncle would punish him terribly for it.

Vernon positioned himself, and Harry, so the Boy-Who-Lives’ hands were held tightly in one of his Uncle’s own. Before Harry had even realised what had happened (even though he had expected it), Vernon had pushed forcibely inside him, using his fat mouth to smother Harry’s anticipated scream.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain, even as tears started to stream down his face. On top of him, Vernon was grunting in pleasure as he teared his nephew apart. Not that that had ever bothered him before. 

Vernon pulled back, waited half a second, and then shoved back in again. Harry could feel the blood beginning to slide down his abused skin, and knew he had to get away. Not even knowing how, just that he had to. 

Harry bit his lip to keep from making a sound, as Vernon continued to rape him, forcibly invading him, again and again. 

Finally, Vernon grunted loudly, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear, and he came, pumping his seed deep inside Harry. He slumped on Harry for a moment, before pulling away and making a sort of lazy, pleased smiled that made Harry want to hurl.

“I hope that that was enough for the time being for you to realise your… _errors_. Tomorrow, I’m dealing with you like I should have done years ago.”

With that, he left, locking Harry’s cupboard after him. Harry was really too tired, and self-loathing, even without the pain, to really comprehend what his Uncle had said. So, not really caring, and really trying not to think at how dirty he was, Harry lay back, and shut his eyes tightly, wishing someone would come and save him. 

It took many long minutes, but he finally gave into the darkness that was tired sleep, but only nightmares greeted him.

~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~

“Boy!”

Harry jumped awake, and instantly wished he hadn’t. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, as his injuries were disturbed. He was disorientated, and couldn’t remember why he was in just that much pain.

But then the memories came back.

He instantly wished they hadn’t, or that he hadn’t woken up, or his Uncle hadn’t woken him. Wait… Why had his Uncle woken him?

“ **Boy!** Get your sorry ass out here now!” 

Then Harry heard a little chuckle, and he knew his Uncle was marvelling at his word phrasing. Shaking his head, and quickly stopping, deciding it hurt too much, he stood slightly. When he was just shy of hitting the roof, he pulled on his pants and a too large shirt, before walking out to face his relatives.

“About time, boy!” Harry flinched slightly, but noticed his Uncle was extremely happy this morning, more happy than usual, even after raping his nephew. Harry’s head had begun to ache, from the nightmares the night before, of Voldemort and Cedric.

“Hurry up and make breakfast!” Vernon shouted, and Harry immediately decided today was not going to be a good day, even by his usual standards of the Dursley’s.

Not complaining in the least, he began making the standard bacon and eggs, being careful not to burn them, despite his injuries. He was then forced to sit at the table as his _family_ ate their breakfast with abandon while he got none. He had never gotten breakfast while at the Dursley’s, so that wasn’t a problem.

The problem were the looks his Uncle continued to shoot at him while Petunia wasn’t looking. It made him uneasy. They were happy, and almost predatoral.

When breakfast was finally done, he made to clear away the dishes, but Vernon stopped him.

“No, Dudley, you clear away the dishes today.” He said cheerfully, and Harry stared at him in shock.

“But Dad --“ Dudley started in indignation.

“Dudley, clear away the dishes.” Vernon said forcefully before turning to Harry. “You will be coming with me.”

Harry blinked, knowing his Uncle was up to something. Uncle Vernon had never, _never_ wanted him, Harry, the Freak, ‘Boy’, to come with him, to where ever it was. A little shocked, and more than a little suspicious, he followed his Uncle through the hallway, past his cupboard, waited while Vernon kissed his Aunt on the cheek before marching through the front door way.

Harry followed him, and climbed into the car's passenger seat, as his Uncle indicated, and buckled in as Vernon walked around the side and climbed in the driver’s seat.

Harry dared not ask anything as Vernon started up the car, backed out of the driveway, then started down the street. 

The drive was silent, and Harry found it mildly disturbing and extremely uncomfortable. They stopped at a set of lights, and Vernon turned slightly to him.

“Do you know where we’re going, Harry?” Harry was scared now, for many reasons. One, Vernon had called him ‘Harry’, another because he had absolutely no idea where they were going, and Vernon’s tone indicated he wouldn’t like it.

Harry shook his head. Vernon smirked next to him, and Harry found the expression on his Uncle’s face extremely ugly. Without warning, Vernon lashed out at him, striking Harry’s already aching head, and darkness overcame him, again.

*****

Vernon smirked to himself, and threw Harry’s body down to the ground. He rubbed his hands together, then kicked Harry hard, before turning back to his car. They were in a quiet part of town, and a very bad area. Vernon was actually hoping something, or someone, would come and simply kill his nephew, after torturing him, of course.

How he hated Harry Potter, and his freakiness.

Now, the boy was finally out of his hair. For good. Bloody finally.

As he turned his car on, and moved out of the dark, and dank alley, he didn’t even notice the figure in the shadows. As soon as the car was out of sight, the figure stealthily moved to Harry’s prone form, and looked him over.

A second past, then mismatched blue and hazel eyes locked onto Harry’s famous lightning bolt scar, and a smirk flickered over the scarred face.

~~~~~~~~.:&:.~~~~~~~~~

_It has been redone... Yay! Enjoy the epic that is Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli._

~silvershadowwolf24


	3. Surprises

**Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli**   
By silvershadowwolf24

**WARNINGS** : Harry angst, elements of rape, adult language (well, teenage language)  
 **GENRE** : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Adult Language  
 **RATING** : T  
 **PAIRINGS** : None  
 **NOTES** : I sorta had fun writing this chapter. A lot of it shit me, but most of it was ok. Any problems, e-mail me at silvershadowwolf24@gmail.com.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything J.K Rowling does. I only own the plot, and any original characters you might happen to see.

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:  
Surprises

*****  
“In life there is nothing more unexpected and surprising than the arrivals and departures of pleasure. If we find it in one place to-day, it is vain to seek it there to-morrow. You can not lay a trap for it.”  
~ Alexander Smith

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke with a jump. Looking around him, he found himself in a completely different place to what he remembered being last… then he remembered what _Vernon_ had done to him. Trying desperately to shake off the self-loathing he felt, the Boy-Who-Lived reached out for his glasses, only to have them passed to him. He jumped again, and only then seemed to realize that he was on an actual bed.

As soon as he had his glasses on, he saw the figure sitting at the end of his bed silently. He, yes, a he, was studying Harry closely, with a small smile on his scarred face. He had dark tanned skin, mismatched blue and hazel eyes, and dark hair that framed his face. He looked to be around his thirties, or forties. Looking around, Harry saw that he was in a dilapidated room that smelt musty, and the bed sheets itched; but he was still too amazed he was on an _actual_ bed.

“Who are you?” he quietly asked the stranger that seemed to have saved him from Merlin knows what.

“My name is Aetos, are you feeling well?” The man replied in a deep baritone that seemed to touch Harry’s abused soul. Harry thought about saying that yes, he did feel well, but decided against it.

“Not really... What happened?” He replied, changing the subject quickly. Aetos scrunched up his scarred nose, and said without even bothering to hide his anger.

“A whale of a man decided to dump you in an alley way, so I decided to rescue you, because such a man does not deserve you, or your presence.”

Harry flinched at the anger in the man’s voice, but seemed to realise it was not actually directed at him, but at his Uncle. This man _had_ saved him. _Him_ , of all people, Harry didn’t deserve to be rescued, for he was a freak. Aetos seemed to pick up on his mood, because he scooted closer to Harry, and slowly, almost hesitantly, put his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Nothing could be heard for a moment, before Harry seemed to decide, that _no_ , this man was not going to attack him, so, deciding him safe, at least for the moment, he had a long awaited break down. Terrible sobs racked his small and under nourished frame, and Aetos only pulled him closer, and rubbed small, comforting circles on his back.

“Sh, Harry, I won’t let anything happen to you here... I promise.” With Aetos’ quiet comforting words in his ear, Harry slowly began to mentally calm himself. The Boy-Who-Lived was actually quite amused, despite his predicament. That had been his shortest break down ever. It was at that moment that Harry sighed deeply, and suddenly remembered something. He didn't even notice the use of his name.

“Did you heal me?” he asked abruptly, remembering his broken rib. Aetos was still holding him, and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to dislike it. He supposed it something to do with the fact that he had been deprived growing up, but, either way, Harry allowed Aetos to hold him closer, and he was actually comforted, not repulsed, or frightened, as Harry had thought he would be.

“Yes... Child... I know what he did to you.”

At that, Harry flinched terribly, and felt Aetos tighten his grip around his body. Aetos didn’t seem to need, nor want, Harry to say anything, so the green-eyed teen buried his face into the rough fabric of the older man’s shirt.

Why did Harry feel as though he could trust this man? Was it just the fact that Aetos had saved him? Or something more? Harry knew sympathy and anger at his relatives played a lot into the equation. But, when it came down to it, Harry found he couldn’t care, and decided to trust this man, even a little, as Aetos seemed to want to help Harry, despite that the fact that Harry had only known him a short time.

“You must be hungry,” a cheery baritone voice broke through his thoughts. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Harry found himself nodded eagerly, and noticed the sudden mood change. Had Aetos done that on purpose? Aetos chuckled, and helped Harry out of bed. Harry noticed that he had been changed into some worn, but not-so-scratchy clothes. Nothing great, but nothing too tacky either.

Aetos led Harry from the room, down a hall, and into what seemed to be the kitchen. Everything was run down, and musty, and looked to be covered in dust. However, the kitchen was free from dust, and actually looked quite nice, compared to the rest of the house, that is.

“We have toast, cereal, or eggs?” Aetos stated, looking into what appeared to be the pantry.

“Toast, please.” Harry replied almost immediately; eggs sounded too... Egg-y for his deprived stomach, and he didn’t fancy cereal. Toast would be nice. Aetos hummed a random tune as he pulled the toaster out, and began to put the bread into it to cook. Harry suddenly thought of something.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked hesitantly. Aetos looked up at him, and smiled.

“Of course, child, you are Harry Potter; Boy Wonder, a.k.a Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding world.”

Well, that was blunt.

“Then... You’re a wizard?” He asked: just to make sure. Aetos nodded, still smiling. “Then why don’t you use magic to make breakfast?”

“My wand was broken long ago,” he stranger sighed. “As you could probably tell, I haven’t the money for a new wand... And besides, there is something about cooking without magic that I enjoy.”

Harry nodded; he could attest to that. He found himself liking this wizard more and more, despite that circumstances in which Aetos found him. What was it about this man that he found he could trust so quickly? A ding told them both that the toast was made. Aetos indicted the pantry, and Harry got up to see if there was anything he wanted on his toast. Deciding on some jam, he picked it up, Aetos pulled out a knife, and Harry jammed his toast.

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly as he sat, with his toast, on a lounge that Aetos indicated. A matter made itself known to Harry, and one he wanted to discuss quickly.

“W – what’s going to happen... With school and everything?”

Aetos seemed to study him, then said seriously, “It’s up to you; _do_ you want to go to school?” Harry found himself nodding. “Then you may go to school. It starts in about four weeks or so, you may go then, and we will go to Diagon Alley before hand to gather you’re things for the new year. You will be in fifth year, correct?” Another nod. “I know the owls have this amazing ability to find someone anywhere, so you needn’t worry about that.”

Harry nodded, again.

“Thankyou, for being so... Nice to me.”

Aetos smiled in return, “You’re welcome, you deserve it.”

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape, esteemed Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of said school paced a hole into his office floor. His amused and slightly worried stare was shared by Minerva McGonagall, and a few other unimportant Order of the Phoenix members; namely Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

“What is it, Albus?” Minerva asked finally, when it seemed the Headmaster wasn’t going to be forthcoming with any information.

Dumbledore looked up; into the face of his teachers, and gave a small, grave smile. “Harry Potter’s missing.”

Way to drop the bomb.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Sirius snarled, and the only thing that stopped him leaving that instant to try and find his godson was Remus tightly clutching his arm. Severus blinked; he hadn’t expected that. Well... He almost hadn’t expected that. The kid was always doing something to get attention; and this was no exception.

“What do we do, Albus?” asked a nearly tearful, rather shocked Minerva. Inwardly, Severus snorted; what else would you do? Besides forget about him?

“I want you, Severus and Remus, to look for him; go over to Privet Drive, and start there.” Dumbledore replied with a quick look at the scowling Snape.

He must thrive on knowing he’s invading my life. Severus wondered, next to him; Lupin nodded dutifully, and Severus sighed, before doing the same. He honestly expected a fight from the ‘Mutt’, and when he looked over at him, he did indeed see that Black looked like he wanted to fight. However, a quick glance from the Headmaster silenced him.

“I want you two to go now; and report back to me if anything comes up.”

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

“Remind me, why am I here again?” Severus asked silkily, for what appeared to be the hundredth time. Next to him, Remus sighed.

“You’re here, to help me, with you’re amazing vampiric senses, to try and find Harry.” The werewolf replied with slight sarcasm.

“Ah yes, that’s right.”

The conversation had been just that for about twenty minutes. At that moment, Remus and Severus were about to knock on the Dursley’s front door. They stood side by side, and Remus knocked. Inside, they could hear the blaring of the television before heavy footsteps announced someone coming to open the door.

It creaked as it opened, then a whale of a man stood there: staring at the pair before trying to quickly close the door. Severus darted forward and jammed his foot into the space between door and door – way. Glaring darkly, he wrenched the door open, and stalked inside, Remus following calmly.

“Where’s Harry Potter?” Severus snarled at the frozen man. Remus had to wonder at the Potions Master’s antics. Oh well... 

“H – he r – r – ran aw – away.” Severus didn’t even _need_ legimency. The man’s lying abilities were appalling. He was about to state as much, when a familiar scent caught his nose. He froze, and stared at the cupboard underneath the stairs. A pad lock held it closed.

He turned to look at Remus before pushing past Vernon Dursley and allowing his wand to fall into his hand from where it was spelled up his sleeve. Lupin wasn’t sure what Severus had found, or what he thought, as he, Remus, hadn’t sensed anything.

“ _Alohomora_.” He hissed, and the lock sprang free before he pulled open the door. The smell of blood and sex immediately assaulted both the werewolf’s and vampire’s senses. Severus’ eye widened at the small space, evidence that it was actually lived in was apparent from the small cot, and pile of clothes, and Hogwarts school trunk.

Behind him, Remus gasped at the full comprehension of what was in front of them. Dried blood covered the cot, as though someone, evidently Harry, had collapsed on it. Then the sex... No, Remus didn’t want to believe that; that _couldn’t_ have happened to Harry.

Severus had already whirled.

“What happened to this child?” he asked in a deadly quiet voice, which, Severus was proud to say, was more threatening than when he was yelling.

Vernon seemed to pale even more than what he already had. Dudley and Petunia decided to make an entrance at that particular moment. Dudley squeaked, and backed against the wall, while Petunia stared wide-eyed at the open cupboard. It suddenly occurred to Remus that she couldn't smell the sex, she could smell _something_ , and she just couldn’t tell what it was.

“Dursley... If you had harmed that boy, I swear, I’ll castrate you, then stuff them down your throat.” ` 

If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Remus would have laughed at Severus’ words. The man certainly had an imagination... Not that he’d admit that.

Vernon, if possible, paled even further. Petunia looked between Severus, the cupboard, and Vernon, then she suddenly understood Severus’ choice of words.

“Vernon, did you do something to the boy?” Severus’ eyes narrowed, they called Harry ‘boy’, he had lived in a cupboard, he was sure Harry had been raped... What else had happened to the Boy Who Lived?

Vernon glanced away from the two wizards to splutter at his wife. “I – I – I...”

“You know, Dursley, I think you did. You see, Severus is a vampire, and I am a werewolf, so we have _excellent_ senses, particular smell. We can _smell_ the sex, and the pain, in that small cupboard,” Remus growled. “You are going to be charged by the Wizarding laws, which you can be, seeing as you intentionally hurt the Wizarding World’s Saviour.”

Petunia gaped, “He’s just a boy!” Remus supposed she was referring to the ‘wizarding world’s saviour’, while Severus didn’t even resist to sneer at her, considering she was referring to Harry as just a boy, while letting such things happen to him. Severus found it very hypocritical.

Remus ignored her outburst and glared at Vernon, “Where is Harry?” he demanded. Vernon turned back to him, wide eyed, and his eyes glanced quickly to the front door, then back to Remus’ face.

Severus glared his Death Glare™ at the muggle, and was not quite satisfied as the fat thing shuddered, and glanced at him fearfully.

“I – I – I du – dumped h – him in an all – alley.” He stuttered.

“Where?” Severus demanded harshly.

Remus zoned out slightly as Vernon told Severus exactly where. He trusted the Potions Master to remember it, and he wouldn’t know where it was anyway. What had Harry ever done to deserve this? He wasn’t a bad person, even if his temper begged to differ. 

Abruptly, Severus pulled Remus away, and was about to slam the front door, when he whirled back, and snarled, “I’ll be back for you, Dursley.”

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

“Where, Severus?” asked Remus anxiously. Again, Severus ignored him. The Potions Master was leading Remus to where ever Vernon had said Harry was. Note, Harry was, meaning he might not be there now.

Suddenly, before him, Severus stopped, and Remus almost walked into him.

“Severus?” He looked around the black clad figure, and saw nothing out of the norm for an alley – way. He looked up at Severus, and saw he was wide eyed, and staring at a side wall, low to the ground. Then, of course, the scent hit Remus’ nose too.

_Vampire..._

A vampire had kidnapped Harry.

“Oh, Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

_*Cackles gleefully*_

_Check out my next chapter!_

~silvershadowwolf24


	4. Betrayal

** Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli **   
By silvershadowwolf24

__**WARNINGS** : Rape, swearing  
 **GENRES** : Non-con, Adult Language, Angst, General  
 **RATING** : MV  
 **PAIRINGS** : Harry/Aetos  
 **NOTES** : Hehe... I liked writing this chapter. 'Cause we find out a lot about characters... Any problems, e-mail me on silvershadowwolf24@gmail.com  
 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter, though I own the plot of this story, and the original characters you'll find. 

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:  
Betrayal

~~~~~~~~  
“Betrayal is the only truth that sticks.”  
~Arthur Miller (American Playwright, 1915 - 2005) 

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Harry still couldn’t believe his luck. Aetos was so kind to him, even three weeks since the man had first found him. Harry had reflected that he had probably never been happier, even with his friends, Ron and Hermione. Of course, they generated different emotions in him then Aetos. Aetos made him happy, and made him feel needed.

“What shall we do, today?” Aetos asked suddenly as he entered Harry’s bedroom. Harry blinked. Aetos had never walked into his bedroom before... Well, not before he had gotten up in the morning. What ever Harry had been thinking in that train of thought, he dismissed it, as Aetos always seemed to do something for a reason.

“Um... I don’t know.” He replied softly. He also seemed to speak softly. Sure, he could certainly speak normally, and did so, except while in the man’s presence, which was most of the day. Aetos seemed to demand a certain respect, whether he was conscience of it or not.

The aforementioned man smiled at him, a strange look in his eyes, even though Harry didn’t see it. “Well, I know what we’re going to do.”

“Oh?”

“Hhhhmmm, we are going to go to Diagon Alley today, well, maybe later tonight.” He replied, obviously happy about something.

“Why?” Harry frowned.

“Well, we’ll go at night because I need to get some things from shops that only open at night, and we’re going at all because your Hogwarts letter has arrived.” He said in a dismissing manner.

Harry’s eyes widened excitedly, and he jumped up out of bed, regardless of the fact he only had some thin board shorts on. Aetos stared at him for a moment, seemingly in surprise, before smiling widely, and backing out.

“I’ll let you get changed, then we’ll have some breakfast, hm?” When Harry nodded eagerly, Aetos smiled again, and closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape still couldn’t believe it. A vampire had kidnapped Harry Potter. Well, it wasn’t the fact that a vampire had kidnapped him, or that he had been kidnapped at all.

It was the fact _he_ had to search for him.

Only because _he_ was a vampire as well.

Damn.

Lupin couldn’t help, being a werewolf and all. Vampires would rip him apart in a moment’s notice. Many ask why he didn't do so as well; to which he’d reply simply with ‘Dumbledore’. It was also surprising at how many people (those who knew he was a vampire) ask him why doesn’t he _melt_ in the sun. 

Honestly!

It was amazing at _how_ many people were so incompetent. Vampires to do not _melt_. Not many people know much about vampires. Well, unless they were vampires. Vampires have two forms: human form and vampire, or beast form. Vampires in human form could last in the sun as long as any human. However, in beast form, the vampire would burn for an hour, then slowly die. Sunlight, for a vampire in any form, was burning for the eyes.

Of course, vampires need blood to survive, about once or twice a week in small - ish doses. It was hard to control the Urge, but once it was learned, it wasn’t forgotten easily, and it prevented the vampire from going on a bloodthirsty rage.

Also, the only thing garlic did to a vampire was give it bad breath, a stake could kill a vampire, but so could a well - placed bullet, or a very high fall. Vampires weren't immortal, even though they lived for hundreds of years. They also weren't invincible. Yes, they were stronger than humans, with stronger immune systems and bodies, but they could still be killed.

However, Severus was horrified at what happened to Potter. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone. He himself had never been in that position himself, but he had seen it happen, to many a person. It was times like that that he reflected Voldemort was a sadistic bastard. Severus could never be like that, despite his snarky-bastard attitude. Well, more piss-of-and-die attitude.

Severus Snape was sure he knew that vampire. The one that had taken Harry. Potter! At that moment, Severus was walking down a deserted alley way in Muggle London. It was nearing midnight, and he knew other vampires were swarming around, either looking for a feed, or looking for trouble.

As if his thoughts triggered motion, something darted out of a side alley he was passing, slammed into Severus, and pinned him to a wall. The vampire pinning him was at least three times his own weight, and about an inch shorter than him. All was silent for a moment as the other child of the night studied him, and his smell, to try and work out who he was. Then:

“Severus?!”

Severus' eyes adujsted to the lighting, and he stared into the dark brown eyes of someone he hadn’t seen in years.

“Nixon.”

“Oh my god. I haven’t seen you in _ages_! What are you doing here?!” The vampire, Nixon almost shouted.

“Hush,” Severus hissed. “Not here.”

“Oh. Right, I’ll let you down then.” Nixon was a strange vampire. Nixon had met Severus when they were children, and stayed friends the majority of their lives. Of course, once Nixon had been bitten, they had lost contact, because Nixon’s sire had believed contact with humans meant he was weak. Once his sire had died, Nixon lived his life, but could never find Severus again. Though, he didn’t know Severus had moved to Hogwarts to teach as Potions Master.

Nixon dragged Severus away from the ‘attack’ scene, and pulled him into a small flat down an alley - way. Even before Severus had regained his balance, Nixon was off.

“What the hell is happening, Severus? Where have you been all this time? What’s so important that we have to come indoors?” 

“Nixon.” Severus stated. And the other vampire quietened enough to see Severus with his arms crossed, and looking very much the impatient Professor.

“I have been at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teaching Potions. We must come inside, because I don’t want anyone else hearing what I’m doing, and what I’m doing is searching for Harry Potter, because he’s been kidnapped.”

Nixon blinked at him, and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, before smiling at Severus. “It’s good to see you after all these years. I’ve missed you.”

Severus cocked an eyebrow, “And I you. Did you not understand what I just said. You don’t seem to have the gravity of the situation.”

Nixon frowned at him for a moment, and vaguely thought that Severus hadn’t changed in all those years. “What? That you’re searching for some kid? What’s so good about him? Is he a student of yours or something?”

Ah. Severus should have remembered that Nixon wouldn’t have known who ‘Harry Potter’ was.

“Harry Potter is one of my students, and he’s the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Nixon’s eyes immediately widened. “Kidnapped you say? By who?”

Severus shrugged, “Some vampire whom I can’t find.”

“I’ll help, and I’ll gather some other trustworthy vamps to help. What’ll happen if we can’t find him?”

Severus shook his head. If Nixon was shocked by the news that Harry – Potter! Damn – had been kidnapped, what would happen when Nixon found out that Potter had been raped?

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He was so excited to get out of the house, especially to go to Diagon Alley. He was waiting just inside the front door, waiting for Aetos.

Finally!

The man walked down the hall, smiled at Harry, and opened the front door. Harry immediately jumped outside, and breathed in the fresh air.

“Mmm... This is wonderful.” He said to anyone who would listen.

Aetos smirked at him, and dragged him down the street. It was night, obviously, and it felt great. The nightly noises sounded around them as the walked leisurely to where the Diagon Alley entrance was.

The walk was uneventful, and rather boring, over looking the fact Harry was finally outside.

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron without a fuss. No one looked up as the walked in, and Harry was rather grateful for that. It was when that Harry and Aetos walked through the archway to Diagon Alley that Harry stopped and gaped.

The Alley was nothing to what it normally was. Harry had only ever seen Diagon Alley in the daytime, but it was nothing to how it was at the moment. Different coloured lights hanging from poles spread around the place. It was beautiful. It was also the people. Most were dressed in black, to blend in, Harry supposed. But a lot of other people were dressed in exotic and very colourful clothing.

Aetos didn't let Harry stop to look at all the shops that only appear at night. Some sold strange things, while others were just plain strange. Harry didn't think you would be able to find cockatrice penises in the Apothecary.

Aetos dragged him along until they reached a very quiet corner of the Alley, and walked casually into a small shop that Harry wasn't sure sold what.

Aetos smiled down at him, and pushed him in front of him, and followed quietly. Harry couldn't quite see anything in the building, and squinted, trying to see _something_.

It wasn't until Aetos left his side that Harry felt a strong sense of foreboding. He looked around him, but couldn't see anything. He called to the man quietly, but heard nothing in return. Panic began to rise in his chest, and Harry backed away, heading back to the doorway.

When he reached the door, he turned, and grasped the door handle tightly, and _twisted_.

It was locked.

Now, almost blind with panic, he turned back around and lent back against the door, and wrapped his arms around himself.

He stood for Merlin knows how long, and shuddered, wishing with everything that it was some sort of nightmare. He was locked in, in the dark. With no hope of escape.

A small gust of breath whispered against his cheek, and he cried out, terrified. In his panic, he swung his hand out, intending with some part of his mind not ridden with fear to slap away the person.

Only to have it caught.

And twisted around his back, until he cried out again: this time in pain.

He felt the person lean over him, and a deep baritone whispered into his ear, "Do not fight me, Harry. It will only be worse."

_Fuck_.

Harry couldn't believe what he assumed was happening to him, _again_. He thought he had left that behind when he had left the Dursley's. When Aetos...

_Fuck!_

Harry suddenly realised he had been conned. From the very beginning. It frightened him to know he had not seen through something that simple. But he couldn't help it. He was being so kind, and Harry had been so abused...

Aetos pushed him to the floor, and lights were suddenly switched on. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and willed everything to be a very _elaborate_ nightmare. Or joke. Whatever, as long as it wasn't real. 

But Harry knew better. He had wished it to so many a time, but it never did any good.

When Harry thought he could bare the light, he opened his eyes, and gasped, not even realising he had tears sliding down his cheeks.

Before him stood something he didn't he know existed. Something he thought only existed in fairytales and nightmares. Something with webbed wings, sparkling ice blue eyes, and long, sharp teeth.

A vampire.

It gazed down at him in contempt, and lust. If Harry hadn't been so shocked, confused, betrayed, and terribly scared, he would have wondered at the combination of emotions on the vampire's face.

"Harry." was breathed into his ear, and he shivered. Not with lust, or anticipation, but with fear. He squeezed his eyes shut, again, and tried to ignore the vampire standing not two feet in front of him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, my Harry? I'm going to take you. Rape you, thrust into you until you know you won’t be able to handle anymore. And then do you know what I'm going to do to you? Harry? Just when I'm about to come, deep inside you, I'm going to bite you, deep in your throat, and let you feel your blood slowly draining away. I'm going to turn you, Harry, change you, into the same monster that I am. How do you like that, my Harry?"

Harry had frozen at his first word. And at the moment, a sob escaped his throat, and Harry knew Aetos wasn't kidding when he said 'change'. He was a vampire. That was why Harry had never heard him around the house.

Aetos smirked next to his ear, Harry could feel it. Then an almost _tender_ kiss was pressed against his temple, before Aetos' hands left his wrists, but he didn't dare move them. If that was one thing he had learned from Vernon, was that moving hands, for any reason other than pleasuring the rapist, was a _very_ bad mistake.

The vampire's hands slowly pulled Harry's scratchy clothing away from his body, and nails were raked across each expanse of skin that was revealed. Harry felt like he wanted to hurl.

When there was no more clothing to peel away from his body, Aetos quickly stripped out of his own clothes, and pushed back against Harry, still on the floor. Harry could feel the man's erection pressed into the crease of his backside, and whimpered.

Aetos hissed at the sensations, and decided his _really_ couldn't be bothered with all the worry of preparation, and simply pushed into the teen below him. Harry gritted his teeth together, and let tears slide down his face unheeded.

Aetos didn't waste anytime, and began thrusting deep inside of him in earnest. Harry felt something inside him break. Harry had always been betrayed, his entire life, in different degrees of significance, and this was the topping on the cake. He had never done anything wrong, yet he was receiving the punishment for it.

Finally, Harry could feel Aetos start to tense, and knew it would all be over soon. However, the little vampire problem had slipped his mind... Until Aetos slid his teeth into his neck.

Harry cried out in pain, sobbed loudly as Aetos thrust into him one last time and came. Hard. However, not once did he loosen his grip around the teen, or the pressure of his lengthened teeth in his neck.

Harry could feel his blood slowly recede, and he became light headed, and weak.

Finally, Aetos pulled away, and smirked at the teen in his arms.

"Harry. Welcome to the Clan of the Night."

Harry didn't move as Aetos lifted him with ease, and carried him somewhere in the back of the building. He didn't move as he was dumped onto cold concrete floor, and he didn't move when Aetos smiled down at him, and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry in darkness.

It was later, when Harry found he could move, that he sat up, and sobbed his heart out. For everything that had happened to him, for every single piece of shit that had been thrown his way.

It was in those moments that he noticed he was in a very dark room. He stood, wincing from the protesting muscles in his backside, and stretched around slowly. It was small, about two metres around, and circle shaped. In one place he felt the biting cold of metal, and realised when a clanking sounded that they were chains.

Again, aguish burst through his chest, and he wished for someone, anyone to come and save him, away from Aetos, from the monsters, from the pain he will surely feel in the future.

But no one could hear him, and no one would save him.

Not while he was in his prison of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh, poor Harry._

_Please read and review!_

~silvershadowwolf24


	5. Hope

**Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli**   
By silvershadowwolf24

__**WARNINGS** : Non-Con, Angst  
 **GENRE** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence  
 **RATING** : MV  
 **PAIRINGS** : Harry/Aetos (Sort of)  
 **NOTES** : If there are any problems, e-mail me at silvershadowwolf24@gmail.com. It's finally here!  
 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter, but I own Aetos, Nixon, and this plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4::  
Hope

~~~~~

“Never let go of hope. One day you will see that it all has finally come together. What you have always wished for has finally come to be. You will look back and laugh at what has passed and you will ask yourself... 'How did I get through all of that?”  
~ Unknown, www.en.thinkexist.com

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

{{}} **  
_One year, one month time jump_  
** {{}}

It was the smell of blood that made Severus' nose tingle. From the smell alone, he could tell the one bleeding was young, and hadn't been Turned for long, no longer than a year at most.

It annoyed him, that for a year, he was _still_ searching for Mr. Potter. Of course, he didn't truly believe the brat had been killed, but he couldn't be too sure. Vampires had a strange habit. If they liked a particular smell or taste of a human, said human would be kept alive, to be fed off for as long as possible.

It was times like that that it hit Severus hard that Harry Potter did, indeed, have an extraordinary smell. A strange scent that he had never smelt before, but then again, that shouldn't come to any surprise as every human had a different smell.

Severus shook his head furiously, getting that unwelcome thought out of his head before it could settle. During which, he froze.

Now that he had thought about it, he remembered whose blood it was, and he would have cheered, had the situation not been so serious; besides, Severus Snape did _not_ cheer.

Har - Potter! was very close, so close he could smell the boy's scent. Even as Severus followed the 'trail', he could tell something was off. He could tell Potter had been Turned, but something was definitely wrong.

He was standing out front of a shop he had never seen before in Diagon Alley. It was nearing midnight, and he blended in well with the shadows. Slowly allowing his other form to take over, so his vampire features took over his human features, he pushed open the door.

Darkness swirled around him as if alive, then his eyes adjusted, and he saw something that made his blood freeze. He suddenly knew why he could easily smell Potter.

A small-ish vampire was pinned to a wall by his wings, wrists and ankles, while another older vampire pounded into him. Anger pooled inside Severus, and without another thought, he jumped forward, wings held tightly on either side of him for more power.

It was the vampire pounding into the other that first heard him, but that might have been because Harry seemed to be dazed. With another surge of anger, Severus lashed out at the other, and with the speed of a vampire, lunged for the chest.

Three long slashes appeared down said chest, and the vampire reared back in anger. Severus was determined to kill the other, no matter what.

"Who are you?!" sneered the other, and older vampire. Severus snarled in response, and refused to give the vampire of any satisfaction, whether it be from knowing his name to hurting Harry.

Severus' mind _really_ wasn't on the fact he had called Harry 'Harry', rather than Potter.

"Well, I, dear brother, am Aetos, and I refuse to hand over this young vampire; for that surely must be the reason you are trying to kill me."

"Got that right!" sneered Severus, not really caring that that was one of his more ineloquent responses.

"Tell me, Severus, just how do you plan to kill me?"

Severus completely ignored the question, "How do you know who I am?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, while he jumped back and waited for Aetos to move.

"Why, I looked in dear Harry's memories. I have no idea why you would be the one _rescuing_ him, after the way you've treated him the past five years, excluding the past one."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at that, "Well, perhaps it is because no matter how much I despise the brat, I do not condone taking _anyone_ by force."

"Ah. The matter has been reached," Aetos said mockingly. "You don't honestly think you should take him away from me, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Severus snarled.

"Because, I am this Child's sire, and it would not do to take him away, after all, who would teach him the matters of the world, vampire or other wise?" Aetos demanded, just before he lunged straight for Severus' throat.

Of course, he hadn't survived years of spying for nothing.

With a quick twist, he had the older, and supposedly wiser, vampire on the floor, with him kneeling between his wings and shoulder blades.

"I despise those like you," Severus whispered dangerously, leaning over to speak straight into Aetos' ear. "I will take that _child_ , and make _sure_ nothing of the sort happens to him again!" he growled. Before Aetos could react, Severus forced his entire hand through the vampire's back, straight where his heart was.

With a dying cry, Aetos tried vainly to throw Severus off him. Severus' claws easily pierced his heart, and he stopped moving. There was the disgusting smell of death, and Severus pulled away. He cast an _avada kedavra_ just in case, and turned towards the still pinned vampire.

Harry had blood running from his wrists and ankles, obviously where he had pulled on the steel cuffs pinning him. However, it was the metal spikes stabbed through the webbing in his wings that made Severus wince sympathetically.

Vampire webbing wasn't fragile, but when broken, and the veins in said webbing are damaged, a lot of pain would be the only thing coming.

Carefully, Severus reached up, and eased the spike out of Harry's right wing. Automatically, Harry flinched, and gave a small whimper, his eyes squeezed shut. Severus was pretty sure Harry didn't even know who was helping him.

Harry's wing immediately drooped as Severus moved to the next one. He eased that spike out, too, and Harry flinched, again. His body seemed to tense before relaxing as both wings drooped.

Quickly, and efficiently, Severus unhooked both cuffs around Harry's ankles, before just as quickly attacking the cuffs around his wrists. Harry slumped down the wall, and straight into Severus' arms. It seemed almost immediately Harry opened his blurry eyes, and tried to weakly flail.

"Harry... It's ok, nothing is going to happen."

He never was really good had soothing words. Despite his eloquence.

Harry's eyes focused on him just after a moment, and he blinked.

"Professor?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Severus sighed, at least his memory served him well.

"Yes, Harry, I'm going to take you to Hogwarts, ok?"

Harry nodded, even though he looked a bit confused. Severus stood with Harry gently cradled against his chest, and he walked outside. It probably wasn't long after midnight, but Severus didn't think Poppy and Albus would mind being woken up. Particularly for this.

He walked a little away from the shop, before stopping in a dark alley, "I'm going to apparate us, ok?" When Harry nodded, and held tighter onto Severus, he apparated straight to Hogwarts' front gates. With a long gait, and quick steps, he made it to the Entrance Hall in record time, and turned straight to go to the Hospital Wing.

The doors slammed open as he marched into the Wing, and he noticed Harry flinch at the noise. Madam Promfry rushed out just as Severus was putting Harry on a bed.

"What's all the racket? Severus? Oh my - " She pushed Severus out of the way, as she realised Harry lying on the bed _desperately_ needed medical attention.

"Mr. Potter! Severus, tell me what happened." she said, as she began her medical procedures. Severus did so, and noted how Harry never seemed to let him go. One of his claws had sunk itself into both the edge of Severus' robes, and the mattress underneath him. Also, one of Harry's injured wings had curled itself around Severus, making sure he never moved too far away.

Severus knew it was an instinctual thing, telling him immediately that Harry not only distrusted Poppy, but also felt safe with him. There was something ironic about that, although he was pretty sure it was because he had saved Harry from _Aetos_.

Poppy made a sharp intake of breath, and looked worriedly at Severus. Quickly, she pulled out a couple of potions from her store, and fed them Harry's throat.

"That's all I can really do for him, Severus. But I'm afraid I can only heal the physical aspect of his torture." 

Severus nodded, and Poppy left to go to her office, where Severus knew she was flooing Albus.

"W - What's happening?" asked Harry blearily. Severus sighed, and sat in a nearby chair. _Why_ did Potter choose him to trust?

"Madam Promphry is getting the Headmaster."

Harry nodded sleepily, and Severus sighed again.

This is going to come back and bite him on the arse. He just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus, there is really nothing else I can do."

Severus glared at the headmaster, but said nothing.

"Severus, you know how much vampires are discriminated against by society. Harry needs to remain here, at Hogwarts, and I want him to stay with you."

"Why?!" Severus demanded harshly.

"Because, Severus, he trusts you. Because he needs someone who can relate to him." Albus didn't miss Severus' muttered, "And I can?"

"Yes, you can," Dumbledore said, more than a little annoyed to be arguing for much with his Potions Master. "You're a vampire. I am willing to bet Harry hadn't even been given a chance to come to terms with the fact that he had been turned into a creature of the night; you can help him here, Severus. Teach him that vampires are not what fiction and misguided lies have made them out to be."

"Albus," Severus said dangerously. "I cannot give him the _symphathy_ he needs. I thought you knew me better than that."

Dumbledore smiled, his 'twinkle-eyes' in over-drive. "Yes, Severus, I do know you better than that. That is why I know that you hate what happened to him, at both his relatives," Severus glared darkly at him there. "and when he was kidnapped. I also know you feel extremely guilty and ashamed with youself because you couldn't help Lily's son."

Severus finally gave up, and sighed. He was still in vampire form, if only because he knew his clothes would fall off him if he transformed back due to his large wings and tail that had burst through his some what tight and heavy clothing. His tail had curled around a leg of the chair he was sitting in, in Dumbledore's office.

Harry had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion, to rest and let the other potions heal him. Severus suspected it might be wearing off soon, unless Poppy had given the boy the special 'Vampire Formula' Severus had made specially for when he was unconscious and Poppy couldn't heal him without seriously... _Hurtful_ happenings befalling her. 

Vampires had a special instinct that allowed them, even when unconcious, to protect themselves automatically. Also, Poppy, _and_ Severus had learned the hard way that normal Dreamless Sleep potions didn't work on vampires.

Severus gave a long suffering sigh before looking back to Albus, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take him into your quarters, where he will stay, and teach him about vampires, and to help him come to terms with his own Turning."

Severus sighed again, and nodded, before saying, almost absently, "And make sure he feeds properly."

"Oh?"

"I believe Harry hasn't a proper feed since he had become a vampire. That would also be a reason why he's so sick, and weak."

"Vampires can feed from other vampires, correct?" Albus asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Severus replied shortly, knowing that was solved for Albus already.

"Well, get some sleep tonight, Severus, and I’ll have the elves move Harry's things down tomorrow." **1**

Severus nodded, uncurled his tail, and stood. He knew he would need his sleep, particularily since he would be having a distraught Child with him soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going, Professor?"

Albus turned to the young Child.

"We, that is, you, are going to be staying with Professor Snape for a while." He said gently.

Harry blinked, "Why?"

Dumbledore sighing, sudddenly glad that Severus would be teaching all this to Harry. He knew that it was his fault that Harry had been forcibly Turned, and that Harry had been raped in the first place. But right now, he couldn't do anything about it. And he knew Severus and Harry were good for eachother.

"He will explain it to you, Harry."

They arrived at the Potions Master's door all too soon, and Albus knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, and Severus stood in the doorway.

Time froze for a minute, with Harry looking anywhere but his Potions Professor. Then, Dumbledore shifted slightly, and time turned back on.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore nodded at his favourite staff member, and turned to leave.

Harry moved past Snape, and almost immediately froze just past the doorway. He drew in a sharp breath, and Severus turned to study him.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry didn't even register the use of his name. He could feel a tugging at his heart, it seemed, and he knew he wanted to follow that tugging, wherever it led him.

Severus thought he knew what was happening, but he let it 'unfold'. He watched as Harry walked away from him, and to the other side of his room, as if in a trance.

At the other side of the room, there were various articles of silver and onyx. He smirked slightly as Harry walked right up to them, and slowly reached out to slide his hand over the silver.

The Boy-Who-Lived pulled his hand back quickly, as if afraid of what had happened.

He whirled to stare, wide - eyed at Severus with a questioning gaze. Severus smiled slightly, and indicated the lounge. It was black, much like the rest of the room, and the silver just set it off.

He sat down at the other end of the lounge, once Harry had sat.

"That, Mr. Potter, I believe was one of your Callings." 

Harry frowned at him, and Severus had to hide a smirk. That look clearly said, 'What the hell are you on about?'

"Would you like me to explain to you what Callings and Wardings are? Or would you like to wait until later?"

"Now, please Sir."

Severus nodded, and began to explain, "Every vampire has between one and four Callings and Wardings. A Calling is something a vampire is attracted to, and likes to collect or keep around them, while a Warding is something that wards away a vampire. There are different effects of a Warding on a vampire, ranging from headaches and nausea to death."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Does that mean sunlight is a Warding?"

Severus was pleased that he understood that.

"Yes. There are some things, like silver and garlic, that are usually Wardings, but can be Callings for some vampires. Silver and onyx are my Callings, and it seems silver is one of yours too. That's good, because I have silver everywhere."

Harry smiled slightly, just an upturn of lips, but it didn't last long.

"What about blood then?"

"Blood can sometimes be a Calling, but it can never be a Warding. It is still needed to survive."

Harry nodded.

"Also, a vampire cannot have a Warding and a Calling that is the same, as that would entirely screw the vampire."

Severus watched, smiling faintly, as he saw Harry make another one of those half-smiles that don't last long.

"Sir..."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask... What's your Warding?"

"I have only one, other than sunlight," Severus said. "And I don't think you'd appreciate it."

Harry was curious anyway, and raised an eyebrow slightly. Severus smirked.

"Lubrication potions."

Harry smiled sadly at him, and looked back to the silver. Severus could almost see Harry twitching to touch it again. He smirked again at that.

"You can touch it, Harry."

Harry glanced at him, before he broke into a small, happy smile. He jumped up from where he sat, and, once again, stroked the shining silver.

~~~~~~~~~~.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~

1 Let's just say that Remus had gotten Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage from the Dursley's.

_Is everyone pleased it's finally here?_

_Check out my next chapter!_

~silvershadowwolf24


	6. Vampires!

**Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli**  
By silvershadowwolf24

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any such characters. ** _

**The following applies only to this chapter, and will change in the future.**

__**Warnings:** None.  
 **Genres:** General, Angst  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Pairings:** None.  
 **Notes:** If there are any problems or questions, please don’t hesitate to e-mail me at  silvershadowwolf24@yahoo.com.au. My times are off, I think, but otherwise it would require me to draw out a timeline, and dates, and stuff, and I’m too lazy to do things like that. I reckon it’s close enough, but if everyone’s going to go completely nuts about it… Heh, miracles can happen, right? 

_**Summary:** Abused and raped, Harry's never had a good life. When he's dumped in a dark alley, and left for dead; a stranger offers him help. Believing him safe, Harry warms to the stranger, only to realise too late that he's been conned. Now, Turned against his will, and back in the same position as he started: Only one will be able to help him rise from the dark. Vamp!Harry, Post!GoF._

  
**Chapter V**  
Vampires!

\--

Severus sat up so suddenly he had managed to have his wand in front of him before he realised he was actually awake. He immediately saw that he was in his bed. Nothing seemed out of place, until he heard it again.

A whimper.

It was then he remembered Harry, asleep in the next room.

The Potions Master scrambled from his bed, his vampiric senses easily allowing him to see in the dark. He navigated to Harry’s room, and stopped at the door. Even from there, he could see Harry thrashing in his bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around him. Obviously, the boy was having a nightmare. As Severus stepped into the room, he felt the familiar tug of his senses. Some of his silver had been moved into Harry’s room.

The Boy Who Lived had been delighted.

Severus stopped beside Harry’s bed, and watched as Harry’s face screwed into a frown. Another whimper escaped his throat. Severus’ eyes softened, and he gently passed a hand over Harry’s frown. The boy drew in a deep breath, the slowly released it, before his eyes snapped open.

Harry’s breath hitched, and Severus noticed how very green the Potter heir’s eyes were. However, with an almighty effort, he ignored them (and Harry’s hitch of breath) in favour of seeing to his student.

“Harry?” he said softly. Harry looked up at him blankly, and shut his eyes; telling Severus that his nightmare had been about Aetos. Severus didn’t say anything, except to slowly sit down at the end of the bed, and wait for Harry to talk to him, if he wanted.

It had been two weeks since Severus had rescued the Boy Who Lived, and Harry was slowly opening up to him. He said nothing of the rapes and tortures themselves, simply about Aetos, what it was like before the… _thing_ revealed his true colours, and a little about what life at the Dursleys was usually like for Harry.

In the meantime, Severus was slowly teaching Harry about vampirism, and himself. He didn’t often reveal facts about himself, but considering Harry had been showing some signs of Slytherin material, Severus tried the information for information technique (if it could be considered a technique). Evidentially, it had worked.

Even though Harry hadn’t been talking as freely to him as Severus would have liked, it was a start, and Severus wanted to help that situation by giving something to Harry that only he could converse with. A diary, or journal perhaps. That way, Harry wouldn’t feel as though his secrets were going to be transmitted to the entire wizarding world, as Severus had realised.

“Sir…” Severus frowned. Harry had been given permission to use his first name while in their chambers, and only ever called him ‘sir’, or ‘professor’ in dire circumstances.

“What is it, Harry?”

“I’m really, _really_ scared.” Harry’s face clearly showed his emotions, and all Severus could see was fear.

Again, Severus frowned. Why was Harry scared? He shouldn’t be, not at Hogwarts, anyway. Maybe it was because the student body was coming back to school the next day, and Harry would not be among them? Maybe his friends would ‘hate’ him for being what he was? Severus couldn’t be sure. Harry often had nightmares, but never once had he actually said he was afraid, even though Severus could tell Harry was very frightened after most of his nightmares. 

“What of, Harry?”

Harry didn’t look like he’d answer for a few moments, but then he looked hard at the floor, and spoke as though the warm carpet was Severus.

“I – In my dream… There was Ae – Aetos… And he was…”

Harry stopped there, but Severus didn’t need him to continue. He could feel the absolute fury threatening to overcome him, but with a sharp thought, the feeling was back behind his Occulmency shields, so he could concentrate on his charge.

“Go on, Harry.”

Harry looked up at him then, with tears glistening in his eyes, and Severus felt an almighty tug at his heart at the sight. Without a thought, and surprising them both, he reached over to the younger vampire, and gathered him up in his arms. Harry inhaled sharply, and then seemed to relax into the warm, and strong, embrace.

After a moment, Harry continued.

“T – then it changed… And Aetos was there… But he wasn’t doing anything t – to me, he was just standing there…”

Harry shuddered, and Severus held onto him tighter. Harry continued.

“He was just standing there. But you were there too, and you were…” Harry stopped there. Severus’ breath stopped in his chest, and his heart clenched. Harry had had a nightmare about him and Aetos, but he, Severus, was the one raping Harry. The Child had frozen in his embrace, and with an extreme effort, Severus forced his fury down again.

“Harry, I’d never, _never_ do anything like that to you.” He said firmly.

What baffled Severus was that Harry seemed to be comforted by his embrace. He didn’t think Harry would’ve been, but he was, nevertheless. Carefully, he pulled Harry up to look into the emerald-coloured eyes. “Do you believe me?” he demanded.

Harry’s eyes crinkled for a moment, and his face took on a pained look, before he slowly nodded. With a relieved sigh, Severus let him curl back into his chest. There was nothing but silence and Harry’s shuddering breathing, before Severus felt Harry shift on his lap, and felt a hand being pressed against his cheek.

“I’m s – sorry, Severus.” 

Severus sighed, and then gently covered the hand on his face with one of his own.

“It’s not your fault, Harry. It was never your fault.” Harry nodded, and then moved his hand from Severus’ cheek, and slid it down to Severus’ neck. Severus smiled slightly, just an upturn at one corner of his lips, and gently pushed Harry’s head slightly to his neck.

He knew what Harry wanted, but didn’t want to ask for. They had been having that problem ever since Harry had first been placed in his care. It had been up to Severus to work out when Harry needed to feed, but they were slowly getting there. At least Harry was slowly getting used to asking for such things.

Severus felt Harry lean in close, and the sharp teeth graze the delicate skin of his neck. It took a moment, but then the sharp points penetrated his skin. His blood immediately began rushing to the Child. It hurt, as it always hurt, but then the pleasure began to build, and Severus breathed deeply to keep from moaning.

Harry was sucking, soothing the pain away, and leaving only pleasure. The noises the younger vampire made stimulated him even more, but he knew Harry was just as turned on as he was. That was another thing that had bothered the Child at first. It wasn’t the bite itself that made it so erotic. It was more the knowledge of taking another’s river of life, and knowing that it would become the taker’s river too.

It didn’t take long for Harry to become sated, and when he did, he gently pulled away from the older vampire, and lay back in his embrace again. Severus didn’t move, and willed away his raging erection. When Harry’s breathing levelled out and became steady, he knew the Child had fallen asleep. Smoothly, he placed Harry back into his bed, and tucked him into his warm blankets. As was his custom after Harry had had a nightmare, Severus sat at the end of Harry’s bed, and pulled the end of his blankets up around his feet to keep them warm.

Severus then continued to watch his young charge for the rest of the night.

\--

Ron and Hermione were very worried. They hadn’t seen Harry at all, not on the train, not at the feast. A week later, and they still hadn’t seen him. They had gone to see Dumbledore, but he had simply said that Harry was safe. They didn’t know anything, and it worried them. But, they _had_ heard the rumours.

The Slytherins had been coming out with rumours about their Head of House. Apparently, the Potions Master was keeping some Dark monster in his rooms. They didn’t know how right they were.

“Ron,” Hermione questioned. “What on _earth_ are you doing?”

Ronald Weasley looked up at her from where he was staring out of the Common Room window.

“There’s something out there. Something dark and moving into the forest, I can’t see properly ‘cause there’s not enough moonlight.”

Curiously, Hermione stood and moved to the window. There she stared outside to where Ron was pointing. Indeed, there was something dark and moving into the forest. She stared harder at the figure, trying to work out what it was, until she saw another figure suddenly appear next to it. The first figure touched the second on what appeared to be the shoulder, then both forms shimmered, and transformed into another form.

In fact, the shapes weren’t that different, except for the large black wings sprouting from both shoulders. And, of course, the long tails.

Hermione gasped, and exclaimed, “Vampires!”

Next to her, Ron gaped as he watched the smaller vampire raised its hand, and a large silver stag burst out of nowhere, and charged into the forest. When they next looked back to the two figures: they were gone.

Hermione and Ron turned to stare at each other in horror.

“Harry’s a vampire?”

Hermione nodded slowly to Ron’s question, it had definitely been Harry’s Patronus. Hermione didn’t know what to think, but she knew she had to go to the library.

\--

“Severus,” Harry said quietly, “I think we’re being watched.”

“Sh, Harry, I feel it, too.”

Harry was standing as close as he could to his ‘second’ Sire, as he liked to think of him as. His Invisibility Cloak was making sure that no one saw Severus leaving the castle with him. They were going to go into Forbidden Forest, so they could get him used to using his vampire form to stay hidden while moving, or hunting.

“Harry, take off your Cloak and transform.”

Harry did so, but hesitated in transforming, the main reason being the fact that they were being watched, by apparently Severus didn’t think it was anything to worry about, maybe just a creature in the forest or some such. When he felt Severus’ hand on his shoulder, he smiled up at the older vampire, and did as told. It felt strange, to have his large wings stretched out after such a long time. He swished his tail around his legs in a sign of uncertainty, and Severus allowed one of his wings to gently touch one of Harry’s.

“Harry, can you cast your Patronus into the forest?”

Harry stared at Severus in question, and Severus smirked. 

“Usually, I wouldn’t bother. But you need to learn what you’re walking into first. You’re walking into a dangerous forest full of creatures that wouldn’t hesitate to kill you because you’re a vampire. Eventually, you’ll learn to sense what’s in the forest when you first enter it. Until then, I want you to use light to see what’s in there.”

“Why not a _lumos_?” Harry questioned.

“Because it will only illuminate a small section of this part of the forest. A Patronus, when cast correctly, will continue on far into the forest until it dissolves. And I know you can cast yours correctly.”

Harry gave his typical half-smile, and cast his silver stag with ease. He was thankful that Severus didn’t feel the need to ask what his happy memory was, seeing as how he didn’t think the man would want to hear about how Harry loved being in his arms.

He watched, but couldn’t see anything that should be a threat to him, and when Severus looked to him expectantly, he told the other vampire what he had seen (being nothing), and Severus quirked a smile at him.

“That’s true, nothing immediate can attack you, but there are signs of things that can. For example,” Severus took Harry’s hand and lead him to a nearby bush, which looked as though it had been pressed back. “See this bush? It’s been pushed back by a werewolf. You can tell by how low it is where it’s been moved, and the fur over there, stuck on the twig.

Harry nodded, taking that in, and looking around for more clues from anything that could, and would, attack a vampire. He walked around for a few minutes, just looking, and it occurred to him that he didn’t feel as though he was being watched anymore.

“Did you cast something on us?”

He didn’t stop looking around as he asked his question, and Severus’ tail twitched.

“Yes, a concealment and invisibility charm. Now, do you see anything?”

Harry didn’t say anything at first, until he was sure what he was looking at was what Severus was talking about. He pointed, and Severus came over, looking over it slowly.

“Hm, I’ll have to tell the Headmaster we have snakes moving around the castle. Yes, this is definitely something that would attack, and kill, a vampire.” Inwardly, Severus was proud of Harry to have spotted it. The Potions Master had, of course, already seen it, but he was surprised Harry had. The mark itself was subtle, only a slight groove, in a serpentine motion, telling him that a snake had past. The size of it told Severus that the snake had been moving quickly, but not fleeing, as it was too slow to be fleeing. Probably hunting. The snake, itself, didn’t seem too large, nothing compared to a basilisk. He couldn’t really be conclusive from the tracks, but by the width of the snake, it was probably around a metre.

“Ok, come on, our lesson can be about tracking this snake.”

Harry’s eyes lit up cheekily.

“And no, you can’t track it by calling it to you in Parseltongue.” Harry pouted slightly in response, and Severus smiled. Mock-annoyance entered the young vampire’s stance, and he stalked off, following the mysterious serpent’s tracks. Severus followed behind him, allowing Harry to take the lead.

They’d been following the tracks for about an hour, getting deeper and deeper into the forest, when Harry caught a faint scent with his enhanced senses. His breath caught in his chest, his heart seemed to stop, and his whole body froze.

“Harry?” Harry jumped as he felt Severus come up behind him. The Boy Who Lived pushed back into the older vampire’s chest, and shook, even as he felt Severus’ arms encircle him tightly.

“Harry? What is it?”

Harry shook his head furiously, and pushed further back into Severus’ embrace.

“Do you want to go back?” At Harry’s nod, he pulled back, and took the young vampire’s hand, and began pulling him towards Hogwarts.

\--

Mismatched blue and hazel eyes glared at the two vampires as they passed. 


	7. Break In

**Spanda Le Vastre Ale E Voli**  
By silvershadowwolf24

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter, only Aetos, Nixon and this plot._

**The following applies only to this chapter, and will change in the future.**

__**Warnings:** None..  
 **Genres:** Angst.  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Pairings:** None.  
 **Notes:** I know this one is shorter than normal, but guess what! I actually planned out all my chapters, something I’ve never done before for any of my fanfiction. Be proud! 

_**Summary:** Abused and raped, Harry's never had a good life. When he's dumped in a dark alley, and left for dead; a stranger offers him help. Believing him safe, Harry warms to the stranger, only to realise too late that he's been conned. Now, Turned against his will, and back in the same position as he started: Only one will be able to help him rise from the dark. Vamp!Harry, Post!GoF._

  
**Chapter VI  
Break In**

\--

Ron and Hermione held at each other nervously. They stood outside Professor Snape’s personal chambers, and it was lucky they had even made it that far. They had a plan, of course, and it depended upon a lot of luck. For example, it was by chance and luck that they were passing a Slytherin muttering about going to Snape’s personal chambers to talk, it was by luck that Hermione had researched vampires and concealment charms, and it was by luck that they could follow the Slytherin to said Head of House’s personal chambers.

However, that was not the cause of their concern. They had, of course, heard of the terrible monster inside the Professor’s rooms, and they were wondering if their plan was a good one or not. After a bit of consideration and thought, Hermione almost completely believed that the ‘monster’ was the second vampire they saw, meaning Harry. However, they couldn’t be certain until they got into the rooms, and saw for themselves.

They’d been standing slightly to the side of the door for the past ten or so minutes, and it was to their great relief when the Slytherin student opened the door, thanked the Professor and closed the door.

But not before Ron and Hermione could slip inside.

What they saw made them want to gasp, but refrained. The room itself wasn’t relatively large, but the space had a homely feel, even if it was done in blacks and deep purples. However, the silver (especially amongst the fire-reflecting onyx) made the whole colour theme work. They saw Snape sitting in one of the chairs, with a book and looking tired.

A moment passed, then he said, “You can come out now.” And for a horrified moment, Ron and Hermione thought he was talking to them.

However, the fears were unjustified, as a moment later, a rather small dark figure came from behind a concealed doorway. They stared in wonder as they saw Harry, a slightly older, different looking Harry; sit down in a chair across from the Professor with a silver snake figurine in his hands. When Snape saw it, he snorted and said, “Are you still persisting in carrying that hunk of metal around?”

Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the snake, and gave Snape a long look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Snape quirked an eyebrow and smirked, but seemed to let it slide, as Harry gave him a kind of half smile to show he was joking. Then, slowly, Snape’s face became more serious, and Ron and Hermione saw Harry’s body tense.

“I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Harry, I want you to tell me what you sensed in the forest.” Hermione stared at the scene, and absently thought that if Harry’s back got any more rigid, then it would snap. Harry shook his head, so Snape continued.

“I know you don’t want to, but remember what I was saying before? Talking helps, Harry. You know it does.”

The soothing tones in which Snape was talking made Ron and Hermione start, just as much as Harry suddenly saying “No!” in a sharp voice, and transforming.

Ron and Hermione had never seen a vampiric transformation so close before, and they stared in wonder as Harry’s bones grew larger, and the bones in his back cracking to make room for his wings and tail, and muscles shifting and growing larger. It was an amazing sight.

Snape didn’t move, and his face betrayed nothing except calm. Obviously this had happened before. Harry’s long tail twitched frantically, and Ron and Hermione noticed Snape look toward it before slowly standing and asking, “What is it, Harry? What has upset you?”

The two prefects thought that he was still talking about the forest. Evidently not when Harry suddenly turned and had them pinned to the wall before they realised what was happening. Harry snarled, his lips rising over his teeth like a hunting wolf while Snape moved to stand next to him. He carried his wand.

With a twitch, Ron and Hermione felt the concealment spell surrounding them dissipate, and they stared at the black-haired pair with wide eyes. Harry’s green eyes widened, then he abruptly let them go, and they dropped to the ground like two sacks of potatoes.

Snape recovered first, “What do you two think you’re doing in here?!” Behind him, Harry walked back to his seat with a bowed head, and collapsed upon it, while grabbing his silver statue in the process.

“We wanted to talk to Harry!” Ron responded, very much intimidated by the Potions Professor. Hermione wasn’t looking at them; she was staring at Harry, his defeated composure, and his trembelling hands stroking the silver snake. She didn’t know what to think, why was Harry like this?

“Harry, what _happened_ to you?” she demanded. Harry flinched, his eyes downcast. Severus gave a dangerous snarl, his coal black eyes narrowed in _extreme_ anger.

“Get out.” He hissed. Ron squeaked again, his eyes widening in terror. He had never seen the Professor so angry before. It put all of his other fits of rage to shame. Hermione shook his head in defiance. “Get _out_!” Severus roared, and physically lifted the two intruders by the collars of their cloaks. His vampiric strength made it only too easy to do so.

Hermione could see Harry from where she hang in Snape’s unyielding grip. She heard the door slam on the wall as the Professor swung it open. But she wasn’t paying attention; Harry had looked up ever so slightly, his emerald green eyes sad. He made no effort to try and stop Snape from almost literally _throwing_ them out.

The door slammed behind them, and they flinched as the loud noise echoed off the stone walls. Hermione turned to her red-haired friend, a stressed look crossing her face, “We have to help Harry!” Ron nodded in agreement.

\--

Harry quivered, absolutely terrified that Ron and Hermione knew he was at the school. They must have been so _angry_ with him. So disappointed. He wrapped his arms around his knees, which he had dragged up on the lounge with him. His wings also wound themselves around his body. His long dark tail was draped over the lounge armrest, and wound onto the floor. It was completely still.

Severus studied carefully. His young charge’s composure projected complete dejection.

“Harry,” he whispered, grabbing his attention. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” But the younger vampire simply shook his head. Severus had had this conversation many times before. Getting Harry to talk when he didn’t want to was a struggle, and at first he couldn’t get the other to say a word. He learnt quickly, however, and realised that Harry didn’t talk when pushed. He did talk, Severus found, when he was pushed _subtly_.

Manipulating Harry Potter was tedious. He was more insightful than Severus had given him credit for. Definitely Slytherin material, the Professor mused.

“Harry, I know you don’t want to talk, and that’s ok. But I need to know what’s going on in that other wise empty head of yours if I’m going to help.” Harry gave one of his typical half-smiles in response to Severus’ teasing. Nothing like that ever bothered him anymore – he knew Severus cared. He also knew what Severus was trying to do, and it wasn’t working.

“I don’t want to talk about.” He mumbled. Severus cocked his head slightly to the side, and regarded his one-time bane of his existence sadly. So much had happened to him, how much more did he need to go through?

“All right Harry, I won’t force you to talk,” Severus said. “And I won’t question you about the forest, either.” He noticed that Harry shuddered when he mentioned the forest. Curious. He wondered what could inspire such a response from the younger man.

Harry nodded slowly, relishing the in the rare chance that Severus wasn’t going to question him, and seized his opportunity before Severus changed his mind. “Can I go to bed, now?”

Severus sighed, and was suddenly extremely tired again. He was used to these questions whenever Harry wanted to do something, or have something. They were getting better, but Severus reckoned the stress of that day was finally getting to the younger vampire, so he let is slide.

“Yes Harry, you may.” 

Harry smiled slightly at him, and Severus ignored the fact that Harry went to his, Severus’, room, instead of his own.

\--


End file.
